Nothing More
by Darker Demons
Summary: When Jareth, King of the Goblins, has a dream involving Sarah Williams death, he decides its time to bring her back to the Underground. But when Jareth confronts Sarah about being his Queen, Sarah's reaction isn't what he was expecting.
1. Jareth's Decision

**Jareth's Decision**

Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine.

Sleepless, mind consuming thoughts. The past, her dreams, her fantasy based truth. Where would reality begin and the fantasy end. Pain. Thats all Sarah Williams knew at that moment. Pain and Moonbeams. Lightning flashed through the small third floor apartment as Sarah curled deeper under her blankets. Every raindrop against the window was a throbbing nail being driven into her skull, every boom of thunder a bullet being sent through her temple. For the last few days similar storms had raged non-stop, ever since she had gotten sick. Sarah dared to lift her head from her pillow, only to place it back into the deep indent that had formed there. Her body was frail and in a matter of days she had dropped 12 pounds. Her skin, normally a creamy white was deathly pale. Sarah shook as another wave of mind shattering pain attacked her worn fragile body. She waited for the coughing to start, long ago had her pleas with her own body to spare her gone silent, the pain would shake her body, the coughing would make her feel like her lungs were about to shatter into a thousand pieces, and then a few rare moments of sleep would come for her until it all began again. She barely began to choke out a sob as the coughing began, covering her mouth as her body shook violently, she finally collapsed onto the bed. Sarah knew she was dying. She knew her hand was covered in blood, just as she knew a small line of crimson trickled down the corner of her mouth. She had tried so many things to keep her mind off of her pain, her visions of the labyrinth were the only thing that pushed her suffering from her mind. In the endless maze she could loose herself, in its puzzles and its mystery. In the few days she had laid in bed she had envisioned herself in so many different situations, adventures with the goblins she so feared, tromping around with her dear friends...the seductiveness of moonbeams and magic... She tried choking out a sob as another wave of pain hit her. This was it. She knew she only had a few more moments. She only wished…If he could only be there with her. "Jareth…My Goblin King..." she felt the darkness seeping over her as she prayed he could hear her, "I…Love you." And then her world ended.

--

Jareth, King of the Goblins, awoke with a start, a cold sweat drenched him as fear gripped his heart. The dream had been so real, he couldn't wait until tomorrow night, he had to see her now. He threw off his bed covers and walked quickly to one of his vast windows, As quickly as the thought had come a pure white barn owl raced from his castle bedroom, flying with all its heart to the Aboveground.

--

Timid ungloved fingers slowly traced Sarah's jawline. The young woman was sleeping peacefully in her bed. No pain racked her body, no blood was found anywhere, only messy sheets and a curious cat staring up at him lazily. Sarah shifted momentarily as a new weight settled on her bed and Jareth gave her a moment to settle before continuing to lazily trace her facial features, he stared at the sleeping form, relief flooding through his body.

"You gave me quite a fright," gazing at the peaceful form as she unknowingly cuddled her head against his leg, "My beautiful one."

As he watched her sleep Jareth wished he could stay with her all night, but he knew she would be in shock, and more then likely less happy to find, what she believed to be, a figment of her imagination in her bed. After a few more cherished moments he walked out of her bedroom eying her belongings, making notes to himself of new things that had been added since he last strolled through her house, unknown to any but Sarah's cat. Jereth slowly made his way toward the small balcony to begin his journey back to the underground, but stopped. Jareth glided over to a small desk where Sarah kept her new drawing hobbie, he thumbed through a few bills and other things of no interest to him before slowly skimming over the sketches of a magnificent white barn owl she had drawn in various scenery. One perched on the flimsy railing of her balcony, flying gracefully in the nearby park, shadowed against the moon. He even dared a rare smile as he found the new sketch she had drawn, it was a wonderful likeness, almost flawless. Although she had done very few of his Fae form, the ones she had done were brilliant. When she became queen he planned to have her experiment with painting, he could only imagine how stunning a painted portrait of him to hang in his castle would be. Jareth stifled a light chuckle at his inward vein streak and continued to look through Sarah's works of art. Finally noticing that the sun in the human world was beginning to rise he stepped onto the balcony, looking back briefly through Sarah's bedroom door at the slowly waking form on the bed behind him before becoming the white barn owl of Sarah's reality and swiftly returning to the underground.

--

Sarah stared at the spot next to her balcony disbelief laced in her sleep heavy eyes. _I had sworn…but no, it couldn't have been.. _She shook her head as she began the process of waking herself, prying herself from her tangled sheets, almost tripping over Fera as she slowly began making her way to her bathroom. "Good morning Fera, get out of my way please." "Merow" Sarah batted her cat out of her bathroom as Fera tried wrapping herself around Sarah's legs. Even veiled in sleep she was graceful, Sarah Williams had transformed in the past seven years. No longer the simple minded girl who tells everyone, "it's not fair," Sarah was now a woman of twenty-one. Graceful in everything she set out to accomplish, with beautiful long black hair flowing down to her lower back; her body, although fragile, was quite desirable, earning her stares wherever she went; her eyes had a certain spark to them, showing the mischievous girl still hidden underneath her womanly curves. Sarah gently folded her bedclothes and placed them onto the bathroom counter. Reaching into the shower she adjusted the temperature to her liking, stripping the last of her undergarments before letting the warm water engulf her body. Raising her face towards the direction of which the water came, she replayed the image she had seen when she had awoken.

_Jareth_.

Sarah smiled as that foreign feeling of warmth tingled through her body. _Such an imagination. One of these days I should really learn to grow up and stop being so childish. It was only a dream_.

After finishing her shower and clothing herself in a clean tank top and a worn pair of pants she finally settled at her desk. "What a cluttered mess, did i really leave it in this state last night." She eyedFera, who was swatting at a moth in the corner of the room, "This is your doing you little nucense." Sarah sighed as she rested her elbows against the clutter. Noticing her calendar on the wall near her she smiled noticing Toby's birthday was coming up.

_Toby, I hope he's having a good time on vacation with Dad and Karen_.

Her family had offered to take her with them to Ireland for the week, but she had gratefully declined.

"Too many built up bills." she had told Karen on the phone. "You could use a vacation, Sarah. Your father is worried about you. He knows how hard you've been working lately."

_A vacation sounds dreamy.._.

Looking again at her calendar she also noticed what wonderful time of the month it was, tonight was the last day of the month, she would have the dream tonight. She smiled openly as she imagined herself clothed in a stunning ball gown, the object of all the kings subjects, being twirled around in dance with the ever ravishing Goblin King, to be held in his arms as she was swept around the ballroom, to be treated like a queen, if only for five minutes. She was broken out of her reverie at the soft flutter of wings, she looked out to her balcony to the beautiful brown owl who had been watching her.

"Good morning, Jareth." With a bright smile she walked out to where the owl was sitting and stroked his head affectionately. He made a few affectionate movements at her hand before taking flight into a nearby tree hollow. Sarah had decided to call him Jareth because this wonderful bird started coming to her soon after her adventure in the labyrinth.

_The labyrinth…no, I wont start with that again. After all, it was only a dream_.

--

Jareth sat in his office resisting the urge to spy upon Sarah's morning doings. He had things to attend too, papers to sign, his people to address,Araym to explain too, Sarah too...Jareth stopped his thought process, shaking his head and muffling a grone of annoyance. "I'm never going to get a single thing done at this rate!" He exclaimed slamming his fist down on his desk stopping a soft knock at the door in mid knock.

"You-your Majesty?" Another soft timid knock came to Jareth's ears, "Your Majesty? Your Majesty are you well?" Jareth growled slightly at the door, eying it with discontempt.

"Come in, Trista." Jareth said, annoyance clearly laced through his voice, as his chamber door slowly opened, "Well, hurry up, I haven't got all day."Jareth smiled in mild amusement, his anger calming as he watched the small elderly woman made her way tottering into Jareth's chambers. Trista had been with Jareth for years, she was the nursemaid to Jareths family and had spent many a day chasing after the misbehaved youth. Jareth though back fondly at all the days this poor creature had chased him through the Labyrinth itself, trying her best to keep up with his untamed Fae tricks.

"Your Majesty, I've brought your breakfast." Jareth's eyes followed the woman as she crossed the room to set his breakfast trey down on his desk, trying in futile attempts to find a clean spot.

"Trista." Jareth looked at the woman thoughtfully, "I would like you to prepare a room. I have a guest that will be staying here for quite some time. I would like it to be comfortable," Jareth stared at his hands before finally conjuring a crystal in his hand displaying Sarah with a cup of something, probably tea, in her pale hands, "perhaps the larger suite down the hall from my office would be suitable."

"Majesty." Trista nodded and bowed, moving back towards the door.

"Oh, and Trista, before you do that send one of the maids to find Araym." Jareth grew quiet, "I believe we need to have a chat."

--

A.N.--Ok guys. This is the first chapter rewritten after like...5 years. It's not much different i just added some more extra knowledge about the characters in and just generally added more detail. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think.

DD


	2. Nothing More

**Nothing More**

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine._

12:34

The day had been creeping by for Sarah, she had wrestled with going out and applying for work before deciding that this break was a good time for her to enjoy some of nature. She gathered some of her supply's and made herself a small lunch before setting out to the local park. The outdoors did her some good, it allowed her to collect herself, and it sparked her imagination. A hour after getting herself comfortable under the shadiest tree she could find Sarah had a wonderful sketchy start on a more populated part of the labyrinth.

After loosing her job the preceding month she had engulfed herself in her drawings. She couldn't bring herself to inform Karen and her father of her loss of work. It had been inevitable however, she had knows the book store was not doing well. Her ex-boss Eleiot was the one who encouraged her drawing after seeing her doodle at work. She had never truly drawn anything before so when she had suddenly discovered her talent she was more then surprised. She had started out small, pictures of animals, peoples faces, objects, she only furthered her surprise when she had first sketched a nearly perfect picture of Jareth without even thinking about it.

One day when she had been babysitting Toby he had found the sketch, when Sarah had questioned her younger sibling on what he had found Toby had only smiled and held up the picture knowingly.

"The Goblin King."

Although Sarah had showed no sign of panic, on the inside her brain was screaming at her to take the picture from him.

"Yes, that's just who it is, I decided to put a face with the book. Do you remember the story I used to read you? About the beautiful Goblin King who fell in love with human girl?"

"Yes. He took her brother. She didn't want him anymore." Sarah's eyes filled with tears at Toby's words.

"Oh, no Toby, no," Sarah moved to embrace her brother, hugging him tightly to her, "No Toby, Believe me, she still wanted him." she smiled softly as she felt her little brother's reassuring pat on her back. She sighed as she pulled away from him and dried her eyes, "Toby would you like me to read you that story again?"

"yes, please." Toby smiled, forgetting all about his beloved sisters odd behavior. The rest of the day had progressed smoothly, the incident thus forgotten. Although after that Sarah made a point to hide any sketches of Jareth, Toby would never see another picture of the Goblin King again.

"The Goblin King," She turned the words over in her mouth, "I wish…no, not I wish. I want you to be real." Sarah laughed lightly as she stood, stretching her aching muscles. She looked over her work approvingly.

_"Now, would you go left...or right?"_ Sarah stared at the picture...her eyes manipulating it until she could swear it was almost moving. _"They both look the same." "You're not going to get very far!"_ Sarah shook her head and carefully placed the picture in her portfolio. "where have i heard that before?" she wondered, mulling over the words playing in her head. _"Well which way would you go!" "Me? I wouldn't go either way!"_

--

Sarah sat in the small coffee shop twirling her spoon around watching the cream swirl together with the mocha.

"Why Sarah Williams, you certainly look deep in thought today." Another coffee was placed at the small table as a bright cheery youth joined her company. "Day dreaming about Eleiot?" Smiled the girl with a prying look in her eyes.

"Now Contessia, you know i have no interest in that arrogant prick." Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'm just mulling over a drawing i did."

"Oh let me see! You know i love your fantasy works! I can tell it's a fantasy work, you never get so serious when just doing scenery!" Sarah smiled and removed her sketchpad from her canvas bag. "It's this one," She said flipping to the appropriate page, "It's got this conversation stuck in my head that i know i've never had."

"What kind of conversation?" Contessia asked, greedily eying Sarah's new work continuing before Sarah had a chance to answer, "Sarah this is brilliant. You should go professional with these things. You know" she said with a smile, "You could be the next big fantasy artist, one of those people we see on those jigsaw puzzles!"

"Oh stop. You're being stupid."

"No i'm serious! Eleiot thinks so too!" Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at her friend in annoyance. "Tess if all you're going to do is try to talk Eleiot up I'm leaving. When the shop closed i said i was done with him and he's done nothing but bother me ever since. Leaving me message after message, asking for date after date, I'm just fed up with it!" Sarah sat her coffee cup down a bit hard and spilled some of the brown liquid sending it toward her sketches. "He's not what i'm looking for, he's not-"

"He's not Jareth." Contessia said, looking at Sarah with a knowing look. "Sarah one of these days you're going to have to stop chasing after the figment of your imagination and settle down with the next best thing."

"I'm going home."

"I won't stop you, but you should think about what i have to say. I'm not all big boobs and drunken nights." Sarah smiled at her friend. "No you're just hot guys andspiked mochas. I'll catch you later Tess."

--

9,342. Thats how many dots were on her ceiling.

Sarah was sprawled out on her couch, and had been since she had gotten home from coffee with Contessia. _"One of these days you're going to have to stop chasing after the figment of your imagination..."_

"Maybe she's right. Jareth isn't real. And i'm just ordinary Sarah Williams. The only thing i'm good at is doodling and feeding my cat." She sighed, "And fantasizing about him." Sarah finally drug herself from her couch and went to make her nightly cup of tea. "Merow" Fera danced around Sarah's stool, letting her know it was feeding time. "Quit dancing around like a fool, you silly thing." Dancing! Sarah suddenly remembered her upcoming date with the goblin king and her mood quickly reversed itself. She would dance her way to her bedroom, it would only be appropriate, seeing she would soon dance with a King. In a series of twirling movements and dancing motions Sarah was soon in her bedclothes, she was fast asleep the moment her head touched her pillow.

--

Hours earlier

--

Araym strolled into Jareth's office moments after being summoned.

"Majesty." bowing low to his king and best friend, knowing all to well Jareth hated it when Araym acted on such informal terms with him.

"You know I hate such informality with you." Jareth said, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him, "One of these days I shall reprimand you for that."

"And I shall wait on it with the highest expectations." Araym took his seat, "Now, my dear friend, what was so important you had to call me here so early in the morning. Did the troll's finally decide to invite you for tea? Are the gnomes revolting? Is the Labyrinth growing legs? Shall i send for the gardener? Perhaps he can take care of the matter?"

"Very funny you fool. I should have had you named jester instead of High Seer."

"You could always title me as both! I'll see into mortal womens underwear drawers all across the aboveground!"

"You are a fool, aren't you. Onto more serious matters, if you will." Araym laughed his knowing laugh at his kings quickness to business. "Of course your royal grace! What matters need attending too!"

"I've decided, Araym. I had another dream. I can wait no longer. It is time."

"Jareth, lets be reasonable. She is only twenty after all. Do you not think it is a bit soon yet?" Araym's expression was one of concern, knowing all to well the feelings Jareth had for this mortal woman.

"Twenty-One, Thank you. She is no girl, she is a woman, capable of all the things a woman should be capable of," Jareth's expression remained fixed as stone, letting his friend know of his decision, "I have no more doubts in her abilities then I would have in yours."Araym carefully studied Jareth's expression.

"You know there is no need to rush. If the girl was in any true danger i would have seen it myself and alerted you at once. Why rush her. Tonight is another meeting, why not...lure her into the idea that you might not be fiction, instead of clashing her worlds together. You could send the girl into shock if you aren't careful."

"I'll wait no longer. I can't take the risk that something might happen. Besides, now is the ideal time. She has no prier obligations and it will take longer before anyone knows she is gone. It will give me time for her to accept things and allow me to get things in the above ground settled for her."

"So why did you call me here, If your decision is final, as I see it is, then my presence is of no need." Araym stood to take his leave.

"You are not excused, Araym." Jareth's tone became icy, the tone of a King, not a friend. His expression finally relaxed, "My dear friend, I'm sorry. I'm overwhelmed, these dreams have me horribly stressed, the kingdom is still recovering from the war with the Trolls, I have not had a quiet moment for hours. I called you here because you are my friend, as well as my adviser. I need your guidance in this, you have known of my intension's for some time. I have always planned to bring Sarah back when she was ready to take on the responsibilities as a Queen."

Araym paced toward the window, staring out beyond its boundaries and subjects into the aboveground. "You are right. She is ready. But, Jareth, how do you expect she will react to not only finding out the man in her imagination is not only real, but that she is to go from her normal life to being a Queen that will one day help rule the entire Underground. Its not exactly an easy transition."Jareth's expression was of pure amusement.

"She will cope."

--

When Sarah began to dream she knew it, the gown she wore accented her perfectly, it hugged her body in all the right places, it was a magnificent pale green that flowed down to the floor, pale pink satin ribbons gathered around her waste, the cut of it was perfect for her, itwasn't to low, but it wasn't to high. She wished she could keep it when she woke up. Sarah wondered around the ballroom. Everything was in place, the chairs, the tables, the silver walls that gleamed around her, but something was missing. The music, where was the music…and the people, where were the people? Sarah whirled around at the sound of footsteps.

"Jareth!" Her breath caught in her throat, how could he be so beautiful. His blue jacket was wrapped around him and his white pants didn't fail to show off his assets. But his hair…in every dream she had with Jareth his hair had been the same as when she had first met him, but now his hair was all one length, flowing down in graceful waves past his shoulders.

"Sarah, Tonight we will not dance. Tonight we shall talk." Jareth moved to take her hands in his gloved ones. "I will awaken you, when you wake I will be with you on your bed, do not be frightened, I will not harm you."

"But, Jareth, I-"

"Do not ask questions, those will come later. Sarah, wake now, do not be afraid." Jareth watched as Sarah began to move, her eyes fluttering open in confusion, sleep still heavy on her body. He began to start before she could become disturbed by his presence. "Sarah, I have come to take you back with me to the Underground. It is by far time that you return to my side."

"The…The Underground? The Labyrinth. You, You want to…you are…but you..."

"Can't be real?" Jareth looked on in amusement, "Oh, I assure you Sarah, I'm very real. Now if you would please get up, we need to return as soon as possible."Jareth stood up and began making his way to her living room to allow her to dress.

"I'm not going." Sarah sat up and looked at him defiantly.

"Sarah, if you must argue with me at least do it while your decent." Sarah looked down and noticed she was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties, a deep blush covered her face as she gathered her blankets around her.

"Could you shut the door please…" Jareth shut the door softly and laughed to himself. He had to stop before he went to talk to her in her dream, she looked breathtaking in that dress, he had been having dresses made for her for some time now, little did Sarah know she almost had a whole wardrobe, every dress she had ever worn in one of their end of the month dreams was actually a trial to see if Jareth liked the newest dress Sarah's appointed seamstress had created. Sarah's door finally opened as she stepped out into the living room.

"I see your finally decent, I cant have you returning to my castle half naked, your maid would have quite a lot of gossip to spread about you." Sarah, who had taken a seat on her sofa, gave him a look of pure fury.

"I refuse to be a part of this! You expect to just wake me up, see me half naked, and then believe this? Not only is that rude, disrespectful, and unreal, this is some kind of bad dream, and I'll have no part of it." she braced herself for the fierce anger she expected from him, he was a king, a king who she was very sure always got his way.

Jareth stared at the being who dared defy him. At first his laughter was soft, barely audible to himself, but within moments Jareth, King of the Goblins, was outright hysterical, his body shaking with amusement. "You seem to think that what you want makes a difference. But my dear girl, I assure you It does not. I could convince you within mere moments to accompany me to the underground."

"It's not real."

"Not real? Or not fair? Sarah, I stand before you, do I not?" Jareth grinned inwardly, "Sarah, I've brought you a gift." Her eyes became wide in horror. "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not gift for an ordinary girl who lives in the aboveground."

"It was…a dream.."

"Your no match for me Sarah, Do no defy me."

"You have no power over me!"

Jareth laughed, "Oh but Sarah, I do have power over you." Jareth moved to sit next to Sarah and gently placed two fingers on her forehead. "Sleep, my beautiful one, we will talk when you awake." Sarah moved to speak but he silenced her, "Shh, sleep now." As soon as she was asleep he picked her up and began their journey back to Sarah's past.

--

**Look what I'm offering you Sarah…Your dreams…**

_that was the oddest dream…_

Sarah's eyes snapped open hours after they had last closed.

_I'm so comfortable...when was my bed ever this soft?_

Sarah reached around for the cat that should be near her, and not finding her she decided to sit up and explore her surroundings.

_This isn't my bed...this isn't my room...could it be...no...no that was some sort of dream.._

The room Sarah found herself in was intensely elaborated, beautifully decorated, and wonderfully furnished. The bed was nothing short of majestic, and Sarah found herself feeling kind of like a princess coming too from amnesia.

"I trust from your expression the room fits your tastes." Sarah's eyes flew to the door, widening as she again gazed at the object of her affection for the past seven years. Although she was furious, she confirmed that she knew exactly where she was, but she could not help but look Jareth over, he was still wondrously beautiful. His long, thick, shiny platinum blond hair fell past his shoulders in the front and was pulled into a graceful ponytail in the back toward the bottom of his hairline, compared to when she had ever seen him before, his clothes reminded her more of a rugged Peter Pan, or a sophisticated pirate, it was quite fitting. But his eyes captivated her more then anything. They stabbed into her soul, making her think that he knew all her secrets. She was almost sure he did know all her secrets.

"Do you know where you are, Sarah."

"The castle beyond the Goblin City."

"Very good, you remembered." Jareth moved toward her, inwardly grimacing when she moved away from him. "why must you fear me, you certainly did not flinch from me when we danced."

"Those were dreams Jareth! I was there of my own will. This is kidnapping!"

"Sarah, there is no point in arguing with me, your defiance grows tiring." Jareth paced across her room, "I have offered you your dreams again, and yet you continue to defy my offers." he stopped next to her bed and leaned over to her, "Sarah do you realize what I'm offering you?"

"My drea-"

"NO! Queen, Sarah, QUEEN! I'm offering you my kingdom, offering to let you rule beside me." Jareth studied her features, her ever changing eyes staring bravely into his own.

"I want to go home." Jareth's face was a mask of rage and pain as he stood up and moved toward the door.

"You are here until I say otherwise. Your personal maid will be here shortly to bring you breakfast, I most assuredly would guess youwouldn't want to eat with me. Later my trusted adviser will be in to escort you around the castle grounds."

"Escort me?"

"I assume you would like to leave your room…Araym will show you what rooms you must not enter, and what rooms you will most assuredly like to return to. My library will be at your disposal, as will the gardens." Jareth started to walk out of the room before stopping and turning slightly, "You and I will speak later tonight. You will be brought to have dinner with me and Araym." With that Jareth walked out, closing the door behind him.

**It's a crystal, nothing more**

_Maybe I was being too hard on him._ Sarah stood up and began to explore her new room. She stood in front of the large mirror. She looked horrible, her hair was disheveled, and the clothing she wore were in no was suitable for this castle. She didn't know how kindly the goblins would take to pajama pants and a tank top.

**But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams**

"My dreams." she said spitefully, "more like your dreams you spiteful bastard. If I have to be here, then I'm going to make your life hell."

--

A.N.--

Another chapter revised. this is proof to everyone that i'm actually doing something.

OO

Hope everyone is liking the new stuff, i know its the same plot so far, but hell. i added a cat, a coffee shop, and a not so love interest "love interest". So get a kick out of it, enjoy the witty banter between Jareth and Araym, RR

DD


	3. Torn Fates

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Torn Fates**

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

Jareth paced his office, his face torn between pain and anger, _how dare she defy me still._

"Still brooding are we." Araym smiled knowingly, "My, My, My Jareth, where's the pity party, as mortals say. I do hope they have good snacks, I'm absolutely starved, seeing I was deprived breakfast."

"Spare me." Jareth growled in distain.

"No, My Liege, I don't believe I will spare you, your fuss has the whole castle in an uproar. A mortal they say, the Great Goblin King hath fallen to a mortal."

"I should banish them all." Jareth threw himself into a chair, glaring at Araym, "All this and her maid hasn't even gotten to her yet. Imagine the rumors when Sarah's maid finds her in nothing but a skimpy shirt and her undergarments." Ignoring the look from Araym, Jareth decided to continue, "She doesn't want to be here."

"I told you she would have a difficult time adjusting." Araym smiled knowingly, "Then again, It would have helped if she had agreed." Jareth shot him a surprised look, "Oh please, Jareth, I am a seer. A very talented one at that." Araym's face fell as he witnessed the look of pain Jareth wore, like a crystal mask waiting to be shattered, all it needed was a little tap.

"You don't understand Araym…I NEEDED her, I was afraid for her, I waited for years to get her, I watched her grow into this beautiful creature, watched her green eyes shine with lust as we danced and kissed, only to have her tell me no, you have no power over me."

"But she has power over you. Doesn't she, Jareth, she has more power over you than anyone else ever has had." Jareth laughed as he looked at his oldest friend's serious look.

"Ah, but Araym, don't you think she'll make a wonderful Queen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah timidly opened the tall wardrobe door to reveal dozens of dresses of every kind, and strangely almost every dress she had ever worn in one of their dreams, she smiled as she saw the pale green dress from the last dream. She slowly removed the dress from its hanger, running her hand across the smooth fabric.

"That dress was very well made, wouldn't you say." Sarah whirled around and pressed herself against the mirror, "And that color is very fitting on you, of course we can't have you running around in ball gowns. Lets find something a little less fancy."

Sarah's eyes were fixed on the woman sorting through her things, after settling on another pale green dress that was, although much simpler, very pretty, the woman looked up at Sarah, "What, you look as though you've seen a ghost, are you well?"

"I…I…I just…Well its just that I…." She couldn't find the words to talk. If Jareth kept women in his castle this beautiful what need would he need for someone like her. This woman has Elvin beauty about her, everything about her shimmered. Her blue eyes, her crimson hair, her flawless skin, it was as if her soul shimmered in a golden fashion across the room radiating brilliance to anyone it touched.

"Let me start," The woman crossed over to Sarah and warmly put her hands on her arms, giving her a soft smile, my name is Selina, I am of the Elvin, My job, is to acclimate you to your new surroundings, His Majesty thought you would also appreciate a new friend in this strange world. Someone more resembling yourself. Now, lets get you dressed, Lord Araym should be here momentarily to show you the castle." Sarah gave a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Selina, Your right, I could use a friend in this place. The only one I know here is Jareth, and I can see we wont be getting along very well."

"You call him Jareth? Oh you mustn't do that. It's not proper. Always address him as, Your Majesty, or some other title. Lift your arms please, dear." Selina swiftly removed Sarah's tank top and slid the dress over her head.

"Ah, that looks like it fits nicely." She smoothed the wrinkles from Sarah's stomach and tugged the dress toward the floor making it fit snuggly around her. "Well, go look." she gestured toward the mirror.

Sarah was busy admiring the way the dress fit her curves when a knock came at her door.

"Lady Sarah, I presume." Sarah watched as the red haired, very hansom man took her hand and lightly pressed a kiss to her skin. "It's very nice to finally meet you, I assure you, His Majesty has told me all about you."

"Only good things I would hope, I can only imagine the horrible things he must have actually said about me by now." Araym noticed the twinge of pain in her green eyes. _So there is something between them after all._

"My Lady I assure you his Lordship has never said a harsh word about you, although, on that note, I do believe I owe you a tour of this fine Castle. Would you care to accompany me." Sarah looked Araym over, he couldn't be described as beautiful, Jareth was beautiful, but Araym most defiantly had his fine points, his navy blue pants and jacket accented his fiery red hair nicely, the navy blue armor covered in gold designs also was quite fitting. He also had the famous paring of red hair and green eyes, although the green was almost translucent his eyes were fascinating.

"Yes, Jar- um…His Majesty, told me I would have full use of a Library. I'm most excited about seeing the selection there."

"In all due time, yes, let me show you the upper floor first, we'll make our way down." Selina watched as they made their way out of the room, she would finish Sarah's room later, for now, she needed to talk to Jareth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Sarahs Needs

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Sarah's Needs**

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

"Come in and be quick about it."

"Majesty" Selina curtsied as Jareth stared into the crystal he held in his hand, showing Sarah talking happily with Araym in the library.

"You wished to speak with me, Selina." Selina cleared her throat as Jareth put his crystals away, staring uncertainly into her Kings mismatched eyes, "Well…"

"Majesty, I would like to speak with you about Lady Sarah, if it so pleases." Jareth raised one eyebrow, wondering what importance a servant woman could tell him about Sarah.

"Well, out with it, I haven't got all day. I'm a busy man, I'm sure I cant have my servants holding my duties from completion."

"Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect, but I believe Lady Sarah would be much more inclined to you if you tried wooing her in some way. In her current state any attempt at having her love you would be futile, you need to reassure the Lady of your intentions. She is unsure and scared, could you not be less commanding of her, asking instead of telling?" Jareth stared at the frightened woman before him, studying her features as she tried to convince him of her good intentions.

"And just what do you think my intentions toward the Lady Sarah would be, my good woman. I assure you, you know nothing of the current situation and its standpoints. Also it would do you well to remember your place, you are here to aid Sarah, not give your King tip points on how to woo a woman."

"I…I meant no disrespect, my lord."

"Good, then you may leave, Tell Araym I wish to speak with him after he's left Lady Sarah in the Library." Jareth turned in his chair contemplating what he had been told. So Sarah was scared, unsure of herself. Jareth again resumed gazing into the crystals, watching as Sarah engulfed herself in a book. She looked every bit the confident, self assured, beautiful woman she had grown to be. In no way did she looked scared or unsure. He watched her fragile movements as her attention her the book faltered momentarily, Jareth almost gasped when her brilliant green eyes met his, staring into his eyes for only a second before returning to the pages before her. She couldn't know he was watching her, the idea was ludicrous. Jareth's attention was drawn away as his door slowly opened.

"You know, she seems rather fond of the castle, the library is her favorite by far, but she seems happy with her surroundings. You should be pleased, with the way she was talking earlier this morning you would think she would be distant with everything. She soaks information into her like a small child." Araym held up a small book in his hand, "A present. She said she would no longer be needing it." Araym placed the torn and battered book into Jareth's outstretched hand.

"The Labyrinth." Jareth growled, "She is playing head games with me. This cannot be tolerated."

"You are certainly one to speak of head games." Araym rested his chin on his intertwined fingers and smirked, "_It's a crystal, nothing more_-"

"QUIET"

"_But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams._" Jareth's expression breathed of fury.

"You would do well to know your place, Araym. You and I may be friends, but I AM your king. And I WILL be treated with the proper respect as such. And you, my dear sir, are by far out of line." Jareth's words dripped with venom, his eyes flamed with anger, and his fists were clenched to the point his fingers and knuckles were white. Araym knew he had over stepped his boundaries with his king, but he also knew that Jareth had gotten his point. He might have been more afraid of Jareth if he didn't know him as well as he did, he knew Jareth's anger and frustration toward the mortal girl was the cause of his impending anger toward him.

"Jareth, please try to understand. I am not here to argue with you, I am merely here to attempt to make you see where you are in error. As much as you may think your best interest is in the girls wellbeing, I believe differently. You are more concerned with your own needs and wants then hers. Tell me Jareth, why did you bring her here when you knew and she expressly stated that she did not want to come."

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Jareth roared, "I LOVE AND CARE FOR HER! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY NO ONE CAN SEE THIS!" Araym continued to stare at him, never breaking Jareth's icy gaze.

"Answer the question, Jareth."

"I wanted her here. And because I am king you need no better answer. Now get out." Araym stood and made his way toward the door.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah flipped through various books, there were books of all shapes, sizes, languages, colors, and topics. The library was by far the most vast and elaborate library she had ever been in. After finally settling on a red, dog-eared, yellow paged book about the history of various creatures living in the underground, Sarah settled down in an outrageously comfortable chair to study up on all the various creatures she might encounter while in the underground. Goblins, elves, wizards, dragons, healers, pixies, fairies, monsters, the list was endless. Sarah let out a long sigh, _I'm never going to get all this. Oh Jareth, why did you bring me back to this awful place. _

"It's not fair." Sarah slumped back in her chair and let the book fall onto the floor.

"That's more like the Sarah I know, always rambling about how it isn't fair," Jareth rounded the corner and walked in front of Sarah, leaning down dangerously close to her face, "You know what isn't fair, Sarah? Ever since you've gotten here I have been constantly reminded of how unfair it was to bring you here, of how I should be more conscience to your needs and demands. I am a king who must listen to the mere needs of a mortal woman. And do you know why? Do you know why they tell me these things, why I must listen to you, understand you, know your needs, attempt to make you happy? Do you know the truth Sarah. Well, I shall tell you," Jareth leaned even closer to Sarah's face, making her move uncomfortably away, "It is because I love you Sarah Williams, I love you and everyone here knows it. And as dangerous as that is to me I do not care." Jareth closed the gap between them and gave Sarah a chaste but lusty kiss. Sarah was left bewildered in her chair as she watched the Goblin King walk out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's eyes snapped open, "Jareth."

"Yes?" Sarah looked over to see Jareth sitting in a chair not to far from her, flipping the pages in some green bound book, "I see you're finally awake. I trust you slept well."

"I…I was asleep?" Jareth gave her a confused look.

"Yes, I do believe you do that, it's not as if you have not done this before. Would you like to have our conversation somewhere else or does the library suit you."

"And what conversation is that. I don't believe we have anything to discuss, unless you have decided to return me home now."

"I assure you my good lady, that will not be happening anytime soon." Jareth's eyes narrowed as Sarah mentioned returning to the aboveground, but his past conversation with Araym and Selina still tugged at his mind and his expression quickly softened, "I would like to find out more about you. Your…needs, I assume you would like some accommodations while you are here."

_**I am a king who must listen to the mere needs of a mortal woman.**_

"My…needs?"

"You do have needs don't you? I assume everyone does. In any case I'm just trying to be a bit more understanding. I realize I did throw you into this situation, and I accept the fact that you are not happy with my decision. However I must ask that you at least give me a trial period, try to love me, to know me. Do not give this opportunity up so quickly. You may find out you are happy here."

_**Do you know why they tell me these things, why I must listen to you, understand you, know your needs, attempt to make you happy? **_

"Jareth?" Sarah looked up at the King standing before her.

"Yes…" Jareth was surprised to see tears glistening in the young woman's eyes, he hoped he had not upset her with his words.

"Thank you, for…being so understanding. You are right, I am not happy about being brought here on your whim. But I will admit that your hospitality has been excellent, and you coming here to speak with me has helped. And for right now, since you seem so interested in my needs, I would like to ask that you do not refer to me in any way as your Queen. If things later progress to me being your fiancée, then we shall discuss that matter when the time arises." Jareth nodded his agreement.

"I should have known it was to early to call you my queen," Jareth moved to Sarah's side and slowly traced her face with the tips of his fingers, caressing her skin lightly, "even if I do want to be able to name you as it." Sarah's eyes locked on Jareth's as his gloved fingers traced her face.

"Jareth, I-"

"You have grown so beautiful, you know. You are a woman now, Sarah Williams, far be it for me to have treated you as if you were not." Jareth withdrew his touch and began to walk off, pausing suddenly a few feet from the door, turning his head slightly to the left so that he could catch her out of the corner of his eye, "I trust you shall be joining Araym and I at dinner tonight."

"Yes."

"I would prefer if you would wear the dress you have on now. You look ravishing." Jareth began to walk towards the door again, calling briefly over his shoulder, "Also, your magic instructor will be joining us tonight." Sarah stared after him, a confused face etched across her features.

"Magic instructor?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Just for the record, I'm afraid you all will have to put up with me for the time being, seeing this is my 1st…well, serious fan fiction that's worth anything. The only other fic I have written with a serious feel to it is "Darkside of the Moon" which is a Cowboy Bebop fic, which as anyone can see hasn't progressed very far. Also I don't have anyone reading my fic over and giving me advice or anything like it. What you read is what you get out of the depths of my ravaged mind. So if anyone would like to give me some advice on this fic it would be greatly appreciated, as I would really like to continue this story. Thanks to all.

Darker Demons


	5. Of Magic and Mischief

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Of Magic and Mischief **

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

Sarah's hands swished in front of her in a series of wild patterned movements. To any onlooker it would have looked to them as if Sarah was fending off some unseen attacker or evil force. Finally sinking into a nearby chair Sarah looked at the book next to her in aggravation. After hours of repeating the movements shown in "Modern Magic and Simple Mischief" Sarah had yet to even begin to feel any sort of magic. After Jareth had mentioned magic to her, since she was in a library, she thought she would get a head start. She hated to go into any situation unprepared, and with the current situation, she was deeply unprepared. After trying to unleash some sort of magic for at least an hour and a half Sarah's frustration was at its peak. Normally when she got frustrated, angry, or sad she had an overwhelming need to be artistic, this was the case now, however, much to Sarah's dislike she had nothing to draw on or with. _Maybe someone will know where I can find some drawing paper. _Sarah wandered from the Library into the large hall looking to the left and right of her. _Now, would I go left, or right? Right I think._ Sarah started right, occasionally jumping at the shadows resembling demons plastered against the walls only momentarily before vanishing. After walking a good twenty minutes Sarah began to worry, the hall began to involuntarily darken and the noises around her grew steadily worse.

"H-hello?" Sarah shrunk against the wall only to fall into a cavern much unknown to her. She moved back into the darkness, afraid to even reach out to feel for a wall, to afraid she would find something much less friendly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth felt Sarah's fear all the way from across the castle. Although Sarah's fear concerned him, he was much more frightened that he could not feel Sarah's essence anywhere within the castle boundaries. Bolting from his office Jareth quickly reached the library in record speed, however, before he could even touch the door he saw the hallway. There was something very, very wrong with that hallway. The hall had never been that dark before, but that wasn't what bothered him about the hallway. The darkness was moving. Jareth muttered a few quiet words as his pendent slowly floated into the air and placed either hand a few inches away from the top or bottom of the floating relic. In an instant the entire hall was bathed in light in even the darkest corner, Jareth's mismatched eyes widened as he stared at the hundreds of creatures before him. Slathered across the walls and floor were odd looking shadow beings, Jareth could only think of them as starved ghouls, their ghastly faces were deathly skinny; any eyes they might have once had were gone, leaving only a empty black socket; they crawled the walls like spiders, only at a more faster, frightening, and even mechanical pace; although see through you could still make out the grey-green skin that once clung to their bony figures. In the time it took Jareth to realize what these things were the shadow had reached him, swirling around him like a tornado, just as Jareth was about to release a purifying spell he realized the shadows were making noises, they were moaning.

_Mortal Maiden, Mortal Maiden_

_Unseen but you have known before_

_Heed this warning_

Without another whisper Jareth destroyed the shadows as a ring of light flew through the castle hallways destroying any evil in its path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stood on wobbly legs, she had no idea how long she had been sitting there in the spot that she fell, but she had had quite enough of it. Shakily putting one foot in front of her, Sarah began to walk forward finally feeling confident after a few steps. She desperately wished for light as she turned a bit to the left, waving her hands in front of her.

"Why isn't there a wall somewhere in he- ah" Sarah's body catapulted forward as her foot struck something rather frail. She let out a low moan as her head collided with the floor, and another more distressed moan when she realized what she had tripped over was a hand of some kind. She let a sob break out of her throat, she was done being strong, she had been strong ever since she had gotten there, it was her turn to be scared. Sarah hugged her knees and cried, her shoulders shaking with her sobs, she was terrified.

"Jareth, find me soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth searched the whole castle, turning it into an unholy mess. He could almost taste Sarah's fear it was so strong. It was driving him insane, after the shadows had gone he could sense her essence in the castle again, it was strongest in the hallway next to the library, but she wasn't there. By the time he had gone around the castle three times and gotten back to the hallway where Sarah had disappeared, he was exhausted.

_**Jareth, find me soon **_

"Sarah." like a lightning bolt her words jolted his mind, Jareth felt a new burst of energy and his hands quickly went to the wall, no crack went unnoticed by the Goblin King that evening as he searched the walls for the raven haired youth. Finally, Jareth found what he was looking for, without so much as another breath, he preformed his light spell again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt like a small child again, huddled in the middle of the dark room, her knees up to her chest as she wept. She had never felt so alone. A sudden cold air twirled around Sarah as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Her sobs increased as she felt cold fingers rake against her shoulder. The chill started moving faster as death gripped hands reached out to clasp her neck. Just as the hands about reached her a blinding light spread through the room as strong arms clasped her tightly, pulling her up to safety. Sarah inhaled the sweet sent of cinnamon and magic and knew instantly that Jareth had found her.

"Oh, my dearest one, what have you gotten yourself into." Jareth carried her to her room as if she weighed nothing, lightly setting her on her bed and brushing loose strands of hair of her deathly pale skin. Sarah sighed lightly, drifting into a soft sleep as gloved fingers gently brushed the tears from her eyes, turning them into pleasant dreams that floated through her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I don't know how everyone will feel about this chapter, i wanted to introduce the shadow things, but i also dont want to move Sarah and Jareth's relationship to fast to soon. As i do like the fact that Sarah is remaining independent while Jareth isnt acting like an ass because she wont sleep with him. So any opinions on this chapter would be greatly valued. Also, if anyone can think of a name for the...shadow...ghostie...zombie...uh...things...please tell, because i cant think of anything that sounds...definate. Thanks again for the reviews everyone. You have no idea how encouraging they are...except meg...and her damned obsession/fear with david bowies crotch and the creepy grandma lady.

DD 


	6. Psychological Romance

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Psychological Romance **

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early A.N: Shinda Chikara is the name I have chosen for the shadow, zombie, ghost thingies. It means "Dead Power", however if anyone finds out my Japanese is wrong, please inform me, as I'm not 100 sure my translation is correct. Thanks again for the Reviews! 

DD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth paced his office restlessly, he hadn't slept at all since Sarah's attack. He had had Araym search with his powers to find any remnants of the _Shinda Chikara _or the force behind them, but he had been unsuccessful. Sarah refused to speak of the incident, only that she wished for her drawing supplies from the Aboveground, which Jareth generously provided her with. Even though Sarah had rarely left her room since the previous afternoon, as she had engulfed herself in her drawings, Jareth still worried for her safety. He wished he could simply ask Selina to watch for her, but as Selina was Elvin he couldn't risk her either. He had asked the High Elvin Court of Gladren to select an Elvin maiden to be a acclimating guide to a guest that would be staying at his castle, not only had they agreed but they had sent the High Elvin Prince's Daughter. Jareth was more then happy to see that over the past few days in which Sarah had been there that the two had bonded, but Sarah needed someone to watch over her. Jareth strode from his office to the Library where Araym had been studying old scrolls and documents for some information on the _Shinda Chikara._

"Araym, an idea has struck me, I would like to hear your opinion on it." Jareth smiled, "That is if you aren't still positively disgusted with my actions the other day. I really haven't taken the time to apologize to you for that."

"You're a king, Jareth. It's not your place to apologize to your Advisor, even if he is your friend. Now what's this idea you have rolling around in those crystal balls of yours." Jareth smiled in a wicked way and Araym knew Jareth's mischievous side was about to show.

"Now Araym, I don't believe its any place for you to speak of your kings balls, now is it, even if they ARE crystal." Araym stared at Jareth for a moment before busting out in a deep laugh.

"You are an idiot now, aren't you. Now, your idea my good man." Jareth became serious once again as he started.

"Her friends, the knight, the beast, and the dwarf. I would like to bring them here as my royal guests. I would like them to keep close watch on Sarah at all times, but she will know nothing of it. As far as she will know he dearest friends will be here to visit her after her long absence. I've looked in on them time to time, I'm sure they miss her dearly as it is." Araym nodded his approval to Jareth.

"If it so pleases you I shall leave to get them now, I'll inform them of the situation and ask them to accompany me to the castle. If you like we can give the Lady Sarah a nice surprise for dinner tonight."

"Splendid. I'll let the chief know we will be having guests." Jareth began turning to leave but stopped, "Oh, Araym. Have you seen Ace. I would like to introduce him to Sarah before dinner, since we will have another surprise for her."

"Honestly Jareth, do you have to ask, you know how that fat oaf loves to eat." Jareth nodded knowingly.

"The Kitchen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's art was turning out beautifully. Since she had a wonderful view of the Labyrinth from her balcony window she had done sketch after sketch of the Labyrinth and different scenes in it. She had numerous pictures of the most funny goblins frolicking around in the middle of the labyrinth, a breathtaking sketch of one of the fairies surrounded by a beautiful patch of roses with a fountain in the middle, but the ones she loved the most were of memories with her friends. She had done a magnificent one of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Ditimus all standing at the entrance of the Labyrinth, Hoggle with his Fairy Sprayer slung over his shoulder, Ludo standing close behind Hoggle with Ditimus sitting on his shoulder, Ambrosias sitting not far away. She had immediately placed it next to her bed, where she could see her wonderful friends every morning. She had just gotten out her paper to get started on her next picture when her pencil changed into a beautiful deep crimson rose that glittered in the daylight streaming through her window. Sarah turned around to find a rather tall good looking man standing behind her, he was almost a mirror image of Araym. With Araym's waist length red hair, slim but well built body, pale skin, and almost majestic air he and Araym could have been twins, all except that this man had piercing gold eyes that searched into your very soul, digging through your most intimate and personal thoughts.

"You must be the lady Sarah, please, let me introduce myself, I am Lord Ace. I will be your magic instructor, I do believe. You are quite an attractive young lady. His Majesty did you no justice when he spoke of a beautiful maiden, with shiny black tresses, and amazing green eyes." Sarah was breath taken by his words as his eyes pierced into her own.

"Why, thank you. I, I don't know what to say. I am not used to such chivalry." Ace's eyes wandered toward her desk, littered with her drawings and supplies.

"I see you have quite a talent. Your sketches are simply stunning. I can imagine His Kingship is quite thrilled to have someone of such talent and beauty to wed to." Sarah blushed a deep red.

"Well nothing is off-"

"But of course I can also see why he wouldn't want to let you go. I know If I was in King Jareth's position I would marry the moment I got you to my castle. Such beauty and spice is hard to find these days. Then again the Royal Counsel is expecting the High Prince to marry soon, I expect they are already pushing your joining. However, I can see he plans to keep you here. I mean, with the two of you already bedding and all it wont be long before the two of you are married as it is."

"Bedding?"

"Oh yes, you know." Sarah's expression was of stone, "Perhaps you call it something different. Lets see, sleeping together, doing the nasty, shagging, enjoying the pleasures of the empire that is flesh, sex, you know." Sarah's eyes blazed in anger.

"I suppose Jareth told you that." Ace realized by Sarah's expression that he had just made a mistake.

"Well no, but I just ass-"

"That dirty rat! I cannot believe that he would spread those lies about us! I thought I could trust him! After that talk about my needs and my wants. Damn that man. I'll have no part in this." Sarah began to walk toward her door to go give Jareth a piece of her mind.

"My good lady I-" Sarah whirled around, eyes blazing, fists clenched.

"If you please sir, good day."

"If the lady so wishes." A green swirling portal appeared behind Ace as he stepped through slowly, finally disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was busy going through papers from the monthly grievance counsel of his domain when Ace appeared from out of no where, taking his place in his normal seat across from Jareth.

"A feisty one you have on your hands. Stunning beauty, although I wish you would tell me when you haven't bedded someone." Jareth raised one eyebrow slightly.

"And why is it that I should I feel the need to inform you of my sexual status with my guests. In fact, how is it that you know that we haven't bedded in the first place." Jareth's stare became icy, glaring into Ace's gold eyes, silently flashing warnings.

"Oh, well I'm sure its nothing." Ace laughed nervously, "It's just that I was trying to tell the Lady Sarah, now that the two of you had bedded that I'm sure you wouldn't let her get far from your sight, and she got…slightly upset. That's all." Jareth's posture became even straighter, letting Ace know he had crossed the wrong line with his Lord.

"You did what"

"Well I didn't mean to, I thought yo-"

"You thought wrong, Lord Ace."

"But your Fae, she's only a mortal, you should have bedded her within hours of her arrival!"

"I assure you, Sarah is not that kind of woman. And besides that I believe you are wrong in the fact that you assume I would bed her within mere moments of her being here. I feel more deeply for her then that." Jareth paused, rethinking his last statement, "Much, much more deeply."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Hope everyone liked the chapter. I think I'm going to play on the idea that Ace likes Sarah, I found that idea rather enticing, plus it would give me an opportunity to make Jareth get jealous over Sarah, which would just be pure classic comic humor. Also that will help me play in a twist in the story in later chapters. And for anyone wondering about the reason this fic is rated M, there WILL be a lemon in later chapters. Although I'm trying to progress Jareth and Sarah at a rather slow pace, I want them to form a friendship before a true relationship. Any suggestions with the story, let me know.

DD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Ghostly Figures

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

Ghostly Figures

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

Sarah stormed through the hallways of Jareth's castle, anger radiating from her body. _That bloody bastard, when I get my hands on him, ooh, man will I make that tight wearing sorry excuse for a king pay!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth watched as Sarah got closer and closer to his office, he silently prepared himself for the undeserved verbal thrashing he knew was coming. _I really wish that man would have more sense sometimes. Or at the very least that he knew when to shut up. Ah well, here she is. I wonder what she would do if I was sitting here naked when she storms in here. _He smiled silently to himself as his office door flew open.

"Jareth!" Sarah spat out his name as if she were to vomit at the mere sound, "I believe we have something to talk about!" Jareth decided to play dumb, he was rather interested to see if the old Sarah would shine through her graceful replacement.

"And what would that be? By the way, you look even more stunning when your angry." Jareth grinned inwardly at the registered momentary shock that registered in Sarah's eyes.

"Is what Lord Ace said true? Are you spreading such sickening lies about the two of us?"

"What lies would that be, my dear. I can't remember telling Lord Ace anything except that you were stunning in beauty, and that if he even thought about touching you I would kill him." Jareth let a sly smile spread across his features, "However, if it upsets you this much that I speak of your breathtaking looks, I suppose I can refrain from here on." Sarah would have blushed if she hadn't been so worked up.

"No! I mean about you saying we were "Bedding". That's not only untrue, its sickening! After that talk about my needs, how dare you." Jareth sighed, looking at Sarah with his mismatched eyes.

"I'm truly sorry that you are this bothered by his words, but I assure you, they are nothing but that. His words. I have said nothing about us sleeping together, nor would I say anything about the subject if such were to happen. I find speaking about the idea rather distasteful myself, then again, being King rumors travel like wildfire. So people would know none the less. Lord Ace and I have already spoken on the matter, and I assured him that not only was the subject none of his business, but that he was far out of place to assume on this matter. He bade his apology to you, and wished that the next time the two of you met it would be on friendlier terms without misunderstandings of any kind." Sarah stared at the floor, blushing lightly.

"I should have asked him to clarify more. I'm sorry for acting so rashly."

"Sarah, I may be a king, but I am forgiving. And as it is you have done me no wrong, it was a misunderstanding, nothing more. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I have some papers that need my immediate attention. I don't mean to send you away, but I promise we will speak more at dinner tonight, Araym and I have a small surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jareth flashed a quick smile.

"And it will stay just that." Jareth batted at Sarah playfully, "Now off with you." Sarah turned with a smile and made her way from Jareth's office. She walked through the old stone hallways running her fingers across the ancient blocks that made up Jareth's magnificent castle. Even if it was the fifth floor it was still beautifully put together, she made her way toward the forth floor stairs and looked at the softly lit paintings of various people and places along the walls as she made her way down. It was nothing like it had been years before when she had wished away Toby on accident.

…_Toby. _

Sarah's mind wandered to her Aboveground family, she deeply loved her younger sibling, she had even grown fond of Karen over the years. Her father worked hard to provide for his family, he had put Sarah through an excellent college, helped her find an apartment, and been there to support her through her acting career, she loved her father more then anyone else in the world. Sarah rarely saw her biological mother, she was a very busy woman, but very caring. Sarah and her mother had the deep bond that only a mother and daughter could have, and even though they were barely able to see each other, seeing her mother's very busy modeling career, when they did they always had fun. She had never stopped loving her mother, she had understood that her mother and fathers divorce had mutual, but after her last trip to the Labyrinth she had decided to move on, adjust to life without her mother, and try to accept Karen more. Sarah lost herself in thought walking through the old halls of the castle. When she finally dug herself from her thoughts she found she had gone to far and missed her turn awhile back. She felt rather lost for a moment because she had never been in this area of the castle before. She never had a reason to go past her turn and explore the other end of the third floor. She had been planning to go to the gardens for awhile to relax, but her curious side was getting the better of her.

"Might as well, Araym never said it was forbidden." She began making her way toward the end of the hall. It was slightly darker down this way, but not the evil dark that had been by the library before, she shuddered at the memory as she made her way toward an old oak door. Just before she began to reach for the handle something caught Sarah's eye. Standing at the end of the hallway was the most beautiful but most frightening image Sarah had ever seen. The woman at the end of the hall stared at Sarah with Jareth's exact mismatched eyes, her glowing long blond hair and fair complexioned slim face fit her perfectly, her body was slim and beautiful, Sarah could see the woman was graceful just in the way she stood, but the thing that scared Sarah the most was what the woman was wrapped in. Bed sheets. Bloody bed sheets. Sarah's eyes widened as she noticed that the woman was not only ghastly pale, but she was literally glowing. The woman took a slow but graceful step forward and slightly reached her arm toward Sarah, who couldn't help notice that more blood had collected on the sheets wrapped tightly around the woman's thin body. Sarah was frozen, every reasonable sense in her body told her that the woman was bleeding and needed help, but she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her head that screamed that something wasn't right. She gasped as a hand snaked around the back of her head and a hand closed around her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: HAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER! laughs evily If anyone is having issues with the shortness of these chapters let me know. I know I have seen people get complaints about how short some of their chapters can be, I know I update more often then most people tend to but I want to give the people what they want. Next chapter: Perfect Siva

Coming soon!

DD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Perfect Siva

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Perfect Siva**

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

Sarah struggled against the one hand that easily held her body captive, she couldn't tell who it was but they would pay dearly when Jareth found out. Sarah was concentrating on freeing herself when her captor spoke.

"Her name is Siva. Beautiful isn't she. I'll let you go but don't scream, we don't want to scare her off." The hand left Sarah's mouth but when firmly to her shoulder.

"Araym! Don't scare me like that!"

"Shh, don't yell." Sarah's eyes went to the ghostly figure before her. "You're wondering who she is. Aren't you."

"Yes, I've never seen anyone like her." Sarah watched as the woman's mismatched eyes went to Araym, who smiled and bowed lightly.

"She is Jareth's mother. Queen Siva. She was a great and powerful Queen. Jareth loved her very much. They were quite close. If her royal highness would agree, you could meet Rheagan. She is a bit mischievous, but I'm sure you would love her." Sarah extended her arm toward the Queen, who still had her arm outstretched toward her. "Sarah what are you doing? You mustn't go near her. Sarah, are you listening?" Sarah looked confidently into Siva's eyes as she took another step forward. Even though Araym's body screamed at him to grab Sarah and hold her away from the Queen, his body couldn't move. His eyes searched the hall for the smaller figure but he couldn't find her. He watched in horror as Siva took a graceful step toward Sarah, bringing the mortal woman closer to her grasp. Siva's arms reached out and touched Sarah's shoulders, Sarah registered a small shock before disappearing from Araym's sight, along with Siva. Araym was suddenly mobile again as he turned, searching for some sign of Sarah.

"Damn it Siva, what are you up to now. Your son is going to be furious." Araym's eyes widened as childish laughter filled the hall.

"Don't worry, Araym. Mommy will bring her back. She just wants to play for awhile. That's all." Araym watched as a small child appeared from the wall. Although only five, she looked like she just stepped out of heaven itself. Her hair sparkled with the white light of a thousand angels. Curls tumbled down from her head in great masses, framing her innocent face and her sparkling and mischievous eyes that resonated the green of purity showing the beautiful woman she would have grown to, her white dress was plain but showed her high status, even as a child.

"Rheagan, your big brother will be very angry if your mother does not bring that woman back unharmed." Araym tried to sound as stern as he could, even though he knew Rheagan would not listen to his words, she only giggled, making her curls bounce.

"They only want to play. Promise! Bye, bye Araym." Rheagan faded slowly from view, leaving Araym to face his king alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt like she had been flung from her body, her whole soul spun around her as she floated through the brightly colored, well, whatever it was. She had never felt so much like Alice in her life. _So this is what Alice felt like when she first fell down the rabbit hole, how peculiar._ Sarah had no way of knowing what was up and what was down, she was totally disoriented, she just wished the colors weren't so bright. No sooner had the thought come, the colors changed, Sarah was now surrounded by swirls of black and red.

"This is insane. Where am I? Somebody tell me what's going on around here!"

"You are in an alter-dimension. I have brought you here because I wish to speak with you, I do hope I have not startled you, child." Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth's mother appeared before her. "Sarah, why has my son brought you to the Underground?"

"I-I, well I-"

"Sarah, I am not going to hurt you, I just wish for you to speak with me. Now please, gather yourself and answer my question. Why has my son brought you here?" Sarah took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts, her mind was scrambled, but she did not want to anger the apparition in front of her. "Take your time. I want an honest answer. I know your still getting your surroundings straightened out."

"Well, I admit, these swirls are rather muddling." No sooner then Sarah could blink she was sitting in a highly comfortable chair. She looked around to find herself in a nicely furnished sitting room, also much to her delight a nice cup of steaming tea was sitting in front of her.

"I apologize, I forget what it is like to be alive, being a ghost it's quite easy to accept any surrounding. I hope you will be more comfortable here." Sarah nodded her acceptance. "Now, I don't mean to rush you, but I would like to continue with out conversation. Why did my son bring you here to the Underground?" Sarah set her tea down and began.

"His Majesty wa-"

"No formalities here please, I don't call Jareth any titles in my death, I expect you to do the same while in my presence. And please, call me Siva."

"Yes ma'am, uh, Siva." Sarah decided she should continue her explanation of Jareth bringing her to the Underground. "Well, I should start at the beginning. Seven years ago"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth yawned as he flipped through more papers, he hated paperwork but it was unfortunately just part of being King. Jareth tiled his head back against his chair as a slight breeze ruffled the papers in his hands.

"Mommy decided to play today, Big brother!" Jareth nearly dropped his papers as his sister appeared beside him, a stray curl wrapped around one of her small fingers, as she smiled innocently.

"Rheagan. Where is mother?" Jareth started to panic, Siva was always with Rheagan, unless something was wrong. The small child merely smiled.

"Big brother, weren't you listening? I told you mama decided to play today." Jareth's eyes became huge.

"Rheagan. I have a mortal woman staying at my castle. She is not involved in mothers play is she?" Rheagan giggled as she came up and rested her head on the arm on Jareth's chair.

"Of course not silly." Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, "She IS the play." Jareth's body became numb. He trusted his mother, but if Sarah said even one thing wrong she could be destroyed. Why would his mother take Sarah.

"Rheagan, where is mother and Sarah now?"

"I can't tell big brother, mama said not to." Jareth groaned and bashed the back of his head against the chair.

"Why are you doing this to me. God! have I done something wrong?" Jareth was almost on the verge of tears, all he had wanted was to get through his paperwork and have a nice dinner tonight while Sarah celebrated with her friends. And his own mother was ruining it. Rheagan watched her brother with fascination, she had never seen such sadness radiate off of her older sibling. She climbed on Jareth's lap and looked into his eyes.

"Big brother, don't be sad. Mommy said she would bring the lady back, promise! Big brother, will you take me to the gardens, like before. We can wait for mommy there. I promise she'll be back soon! Big brother?" Jareth stared ahead at the door, he just wanted to sit there. He couldn't believe the trouble he was having since Sarah had been here. He brought her here to keep her safe, and she was only in more danger. Rheagan could see her brother's torment, sparking a light sleep spell she wove her brother into a untroubled sleep. Rheagan wound her little arms around her brother's waist and nestled her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she slowly faded from view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's the whole story." Sarah had explained every event of her running the Labyrinth seven years ago, Jareth's dreams of her death, and their end of the month rendezvous in her dreams. Siva had listened with interested ears, listening to every detail of the events of past. She has not needed to know of Jareth's nightmares involving the mortal's demise, she had watched Jareth in his sleep being tormented with pictures of the morals death to many times.

"So you beat my son at his own game. Intriguing." Sarah watched the Queen, she held a high respect for the woman in front of her.

"Siva, may I ask you a personal question?"

"I can't see any harm in it, after all, I am dead." Sarah smiled.

"What happened to you?" Siva took in a deep breath, recalling the night fourteen long years before.

"It was a summer night fourteen years ago. My husband, Jareth's father, Ex King of the Goblins, Tristan, had gone out to see to a disturbance in the outer walls of the Labyrinth. A strange explosion had rocked the walls of our castle. Myself and our youngest child, Rheagan were left at home. Jareth of course by that time was out training to be a king. He was at my sisters at the time. Her husband, Lothose, is a brilliant sword fighter and was Jareth's teacher. Lothose had trained Jareth years before, but his health had been fading and Jareth had decided to pay him a visit. While Tristan was out at the outer walls, a strange power seeped into our castle. A strange form grew of shadows before me and struck me with great claws. My daughter, Rheagan, was struck by an unknown force. By the time Tristan made it back we were both dead, the strange figure gone."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry such a bad fate struck both you and your daughter. I'm sure Jareth must have been devastated."

"They both were. Tristan left his position as king soon after. He left the Labyrinth, went to live in the land of the elves. I think the magic of the land has healed his soul somewhat. But he will never be the same." Sarah took another sip of her tea.

"And your daughter…is she?"

"A ghost? Why yes. Quite a mischievous one at that. She would have been quite beautiful." Siva let a large smile set over her face. "Would you like to meet her? I'm sure she is done tormenting her brother by now." Sarah watched as a mass of pure light stepped from behind her mother. Her green eyes sparkled, as she flashed a brilliant smile to Sarah.

"Good evening. My name's Rheagan. When you go back to the castle will you play with me. No one has come to take me to the gardens for such a long time." Sarah stared in amazement.

"Why, of course I will. I'm quite fond of the gardens myself." Rheagan's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful! Big brother never takes me anymore. He's sleeping right now. He's very worried about you." Rheagan turned to her mother and grasped her dress, "Mama, we should let her go back. Big brother is sad because she is gone. I don't want big brother to be sad anymore!" Siva looked at her daughter.

"Rheagan is correct. I believe it is time to return. Just close your eyes and you'll be back in the castle." Sarah nodded her appreciation. "Oh and Sarah. If you ever feel the need for a listening ear, just call for us. I know my son better then anyone. And I can tell you both care deeply for each other." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, Siva. Goodbye Little Rheagan." Rheagan waved her hands wildly as Sarah closed her eyes and started fading back to the real world.

"Goodbye Sarah! Don't forget to wake Big Brother!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah opened her eyes to see the garden all around her. Relief flooded through her as she ran toward Jareth's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Seeing I got one complaint on length I do hope this is a bit better. The main reason the last chapter was so short is because I thought a cliffhanger would be fun. evil grin Very large thanks to the people who have been reviewing every chapter. Specially LOTL, and Meg, you guys are great. But then ALL of my reviews have been fantastic! You guys are really the best. I hope your enjoying every bit of it. Like I said, suggestions always welcome. Good idea of Jareth's mother and sister? Yes no?

DD


	9. Smile For Forgiveness

Nothing more- A Labyrinth Fan fiction by Darker Demons

**Smile for forgiveness **

_Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, Toby, Along with Sarah's dad and stepmother and any other characters obviously in the movie the Labyrinth, belong to Jim Henson. Any Character you have not heard of are mine. _

She had stared at him for nearly fifteen minutes. He looked so calm when he was asleep, it would almost be like awaking a fallen angel from its banished slumber. It didn't seem right. He had been…worried? About her? Shy fingers traced the angelic face in front of her. She wanted to rip her heart out and shove it in a blender, it would be less painful then the feelings she felt staring at the being before her. To love him would be wrong. She belonged in the Aboveground. _Toby, Dad, Karen…they have to be so worried by now._ She wanted to go back…didn't she? Sarah quickly retracted her hand as the man in front of her shifted, frightened that she may have woken him. She didn't know what she would say if he woke to her sitting and staring at him. When she was sure Jareth was still sound asleep she stood up and leaned her head toward his, softly placing a small kiss next to his lips.

"I love you, Jareth." Sarah stood up and walked out of his office to go find Araym. She was sure he should be alerted not to awaken his King. She hoped he would be awake by dinner, she didn't want him to worry longer than necessary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth's heart was soaring. When he had heard her say she loved him his heart nearly leapt out of his chest with happiness. He would have jumped to great her when she had entered his office had his sisters sleep spell not have still been binding his body. He had been fully awake the second Sarah had walked into his office. When her fingers had traced the contours of his face a jolt of electricity had shot through every cell in his body. Not only was she fine, but she loved him. If she asked him he could have flown. If his mother had disapproved of Sarah in the slightest she would have destroyed her before Sarah could have so much as uttered a plea. It wasn't Siva's fault, Jareth knew this, but part of his mother and sister being ghost's was that their feelings controlled their power. If a servant displeased Rheagan she could blow him to smithereens without even meaning to. Thankfully Rheagan and Siva understood this and were careful in their attitudes. All the same when Rheagan had told him of Sarah's whereabouts his heart had nearly leapt from his body, threatening to burst from his throat with astounding force. If he could have moved Sarah would be in his arms this very moment, whispering words of love and caring.

"Your Majesty?" a timid figure of a small goblin slowly peaked through the slightly open door of Jareth's office. "Majesty?" Although Jareth's eyes were indeed closed he could see everything in the room. He watched as the small goblin made his way toward his sleeping figure. Just as the small being was about to reach a shaking hand toward Jareth to wake him another figure appeared at the doorway.

"Jhoal. That will be quite enough. His Majesty would be most displeased if he were to be awakened." Jareth wished he could throw something at Ace, all he needed was for someone to touch him to waken him and he would be fine again. Sarah could not have done it because she was trying not to wake him.

"Yes Lord Ace." Jhoal backed away in a quick bow and hurried from the room. Jareth watched as Ace made his was into Jareth's office.

"Sleeping on the job are we? No, no, don't answer." Ace chuckled, knowing Jareth could hear every word he spoke. Araym had made sure to inform him of Jareth's situation, thanks to Sarah. "I almost wish I had a problem right now. It would be the only time you would listen without interrupting me." Jareth mentally rolled his eyes at Ace's comment. "Fine, fine, lets wake you up shall we my king." Ace reached out and shook Jareth's shoulder roughly until he finally shouted at him to cease his attempts to give Jareth brain damage.

"You didn't have to shake me so hard you know." Ace laughed heartily.

"Ah but Jareth, it's such fun! You must try it sometime."

"Has our guests arrived for our dinner surprise tonight?" Jareth rustled through some papers, trying to reorder things.

"Indeed they have. They are anxious to see her Lady Sarah again." Jareth nodded his approval.

"Would you fetch them and Araym, please." Jareth looked up at Ace, "I have some things I would like to discuss with all of you." Ace stepped back into the portal behind him.

"As you wish."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah threw her body onto her bed and let out a long sigh. "This has already been a long day."

"Already? Why its only the midday." Selina sat on the edge of Sarah's bed as looked at her with her glittering eyes as Sarah sat up on her elbows to get a better look at Selina.

"Only midday you say? My dear, by midday today I have already been thrown into an alter dimension by my future mother in law, and you tell me 'Its only midday'!" Selina smiled at Sarah's words.

"Future mother in law you say?" she smiled wider at Sarah's blush, "Interesting."

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that-"

"No I believe I know what you meant my dear. Now, go get yourself in the bath. We should start getting you ready for the dinner surprise tonight." Sarah's eyes sparkled.

"Oh Selina! Do you know what it is?" Selina giggled.

"I do indeed. And I'll be sure I won't spoil his majesty's surprise." Selina shooed Sarah toward the bathroom. "Now off with you. A bath will relax you anyway." Sarah went into the bathroom and closed the door, letting her body rest against the frame for a moment. Stepping toward the tub she reached her hand into a small purple velvet bag with a gold drawstring, withdrawing a small handful of sparkling glitter that shimmered like the stars that lit the sky. Sarah reached over and sprinkled it lightly across the tub, which instantly became filled with warm water with lavender oil laced in it. Sarah stripped her dress from her body, hanging it safely on a nearby hook. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and placed it on the same hook her dress resided on before removing her lace panties. Moving to the tub Sarah let the warm water engulf her body, sinking deeper into the warm bliss. Letting her hands trace her body, she moved her hands over her small bruises from her past experience with the _Shinda Chikara_. Most remnants of her encounter had faded away, leaving her with only a bad nightmare, which is how she wanted it to stay. For now she would concentrate on Jareth's surprise, she was excited to see what the magic of the Underground had conjured for her now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I know, I know. I'm sorry. That chapter took FOREVER to get up. I have barely touched it since I updated last. I've been slow. What can I say. is beaten by random fans GAH! FINE! I'M SORRY! I'LL UPDATE SOONER! BUT, everyone say yay! I finally have a beta! Yay! Happiness! I love my Betsy, she's so wonderful…even though she went through and revised the chapters I already posted. SO, thanks to her chapter eight will be reposted, possible along with other chapters in the future…when she gets her hands on my keyboard again. Which knowing her could be soon… So, reread chapter eight, and review chapter nine…and don't review just to yell at me for taking so long, And yes…I know I put King instead of Queen, It's fixed, don't worry.

DD


	10. Omfg a update?

So, after years, i've finally decided to start working on this story again. It may not be very often but eventually, it might just get done. If anyone is out there who wants me to kick this out of the graveyard just give me a review and i promise you, something will happen.

Sorry about the long absence, it just took rereading my reviews to kick myself into gear.

So i've decided that i'm going to re write these last chapters, Hopefully i'll get myself back into the loop and something even greater then before will come from it. I reread this story myself and, as most people have done, i found a bunch of things i would like to change. I want to combine a few chapters, slow the story down a little and add a bit more of a plot. So sometime in the very near future i'm going to go through and do my editing. So expect updates within a week.

Thanks for the people who already reviewed (especially jess 3) And told me to kick this out of the graveyard. It's a whole other world of motivation to know other people expect great things from this.

Update as of 7-11-08

The revised chapter one is up.

The revised chapter TWO is up. Two updates. one day. i want some frickin cookies comin in people.

ALSO:

I've decided to combine Torn Fates and Sarah's needs. Since Torn Fates was so short and was really only one scene. It will be up once everything is edited. But i think two updates in one day is more then enough.

RR plzkthnkz

DD


End file.
